Broken
by ali.9319
Summary: My first fan fiction ever! Something very bad happens to Casey.  There is a summary inside. It gets better after the first chapter and a bit disturbing. There is some Dacey near the end.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Summary: Derek's hockey team wins the game and is going to Sweden but the whole family has to come with him. Casey really does not want to so she runs away.

A/N: This is my first story, critiscm is appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or anything else in this story that you may recognize.

--& At Dinner &--

"Mom, let's be reasonable! I don't want to go to Derek's stupid hockey thing and he does not want me there." said Casey.

"Hockey is not dumb!"said Derek with a mouth full of food.

"Of course not Derek! It takes a lot of intelligence to hit a puck around." said Casey

"See what I have to deal with Dad and Nora? The grades, the clothes, they're all an act! She's evil! Pure evil!" Derek smirked.

"Sure Derek. If that's what evil is, you should be a little more evil." George laughed.

"Ok, whatever,We're getting off topic. Can I please not go? I'm not really going to enjoy it and I will just bring the rest of you down." Casey reasoned, still trying to convice Nora and George to let her not go.

"Casey we would really like it if you would go. It's going to be our first vaction as a combined family." said Nora

"And it just wouldn't be the same with without you!" added Lizzie

"Thanks Liz, but I would really like to have some time to myself to think about things. I mean a lot has happened over the last few weeks and I really need to decide how to handle everything..." Casey explained before she was cut off by Derek.

"Oh did someone's Boyfriend dump them?" Derek cooed with mock affection.

"Derek! That's none of your bussiness!" yelled Casey.

''Casey we are all going as a family and there is no need to yell young lady." Nora scolded.

''I am fifteen! Not a little kid, and this is not a family! Families protect each other." shouted Casey, running out the front door.

"Casey, Casey!" shouted Nora.

"Some people don't know how to control themselves." said Derek whilst shaking his head

"Shut it Derek!" George warned.

"Whatever." Derek mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe you're such a jerk Derek!" shouted Lizzie, running to her room.

"You're so insensitive!" Edwin muttered, running after Lizzie.

Derek opened his mouth to reply when George cut him off, "Don't. Just go to your room. I'll call her cell, don't worry she'll be fine." George tried to reassure Nora.

"I hope she's okay. I just feel so bad. I should have seen signs, she has been so distant over the past week or so." Nora sighed.

George hugged Nora and left to call Casey's cell. He dialed the number only to hear a voice recoding saying her cell had been disconnected. George hung up the the phone and went to tell Nora.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A/N: This chapter will be Casey's POV of what happened that night after dinner.

--&

I was sitting at the table eating dinner when my mom said we would all be going to Sweden. I was not exactly pleased with this idea and tryed to convince her she was being unreasonable.We got into an argument then I had outburst and left. No one knew what was happening in my life and honestly, I didnt think anyone cared. So I when down the street to the bus stop and headed to the only place I felt safe. The shelter where my mom, sister and I went after my mom left my "dad".

I remember that night almost perfectly, it was April Ninth 1998. Lizzie was four and I was eight. I came home from school incredibly happy. My day was fabulous I got two four pluses, one on my math test and the other on my social studies test and to top it all of I had just gotten my first boyfriend, Anthony. I ran into the house and yelled, "Mommy! I have a boyfriend!" But two minutes later my Dad, well John, came out with a beer in his hand.  
"You little slut! You're in the fourth grade!" he yelled, and then threw his beer bottle at me. "You want to know why you have a boyfriend?" He asked as he pulled my hair back so I would look up at him.

"No" I whimpered, "Because you're an easy slut."  
"Nooo Daddy!" I screamed. I'd learned that if I didn't call him Dad or Daddy, I always got it worse. He threw me down onto the ground and unzipped his jeans. After he had finished I ran up to my room and bawled my eyes out. Later when my Mommy came home with my sister I ran down and threw my arms around her. Just then my Dad walked in.  
"The little B is full of crap! Nothing she says is true." He insisted. My hair and clothes were all messed up, and I had some cuts from where thje beer bottle had hit me. "What did you do to her?" asked my Mom.  
"Had some fun." replied my Dad.  
"I could tolerate the abuse when it was me, but you do not touch my girls, run Casey." My mom told me as we headed for the door. I ran as fast as I could to the car, my mom didn't even buckle Lizzle she just hadded her to me. I clung to Lizzie with dear life, my dad was yelling at us to get out of the car. But my mom did not listen she just drove until we arrived where I am standing right now, The shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3- 

Casey walked up the steps to the shelter but then realized she now had no logical reason to be there, so she decided walk and go where she ended up.

MacDonald/Venturi residents-9:45pm

Nora was starting to get worried this was not like Casey at all, normally she does not even go out she home studying. Nora decided to go look in Casey schedule book to she what she was doing tonight.

"Monday May 16, helping Lizzie with science fair project, Casey would never bail on Lizzie." said Nora (she was talking to herself)

Just then the Casey the phone rang and Nora picked it up praying it would be casey.

"Hello said Nora

"Hi may I please talk to casey" asked Emily

"um.. she is not here right now" replied Nora

"Oh well do you know when shes going to be home cuz her cell says its disconected" said Emily

"I thought she was at your house and why would she be grounded" asked Nora

"Didn't she tell you about her French mark and she is not here said Emily sounding slightly confused.

"She is not here either said Nora in a panic, do you know any other friends houses she could be at" asked Nora

"No she does not really have any other friends, I have to go Casey will be home soon" said Emily reassuring Nora

"Wait do you think she been acting weird lately" asked Nora

"Well ya she has been really distant and just weird, I really have o go though bye" said Emily hanging up.

Nora hung up the phone and they called the cops they sayed to call back tommorow it was probley nothing. it was twoam and she was freaking out. She found Casey diary and learned some very interesting and disturbing thoughts her daughter had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- 

Nora picked up the phone and dialed 911 now knowing something was wrong with Casey and she needed help. She wasn't coming home.

"Hello 911, how may I help you?" asked the Police Officer.

"My daughter is missing. I don't know if she ran away or not," said Nora, now on the verge of tears.

"Ok Miss, just stay calm. Is your daughter usually out this late?" asked the Officer.

"No. She usually does not go out, and if she does she comes home around 9:30 or calls me," said Nora.

"Do you know where she could be? Friends? Relatives?" he asked.

"Just one friend and I checked with her," said Nora.

"Ok, just call your family members and stay home. Call us if she is not home tomorrow. We can't do much until a person has been missing for over twelve hours." explained the Officer.

"Ok, thank you." said Nora

Nora then called of her relatives and since there was no sign of Casey, she and George went to look for her while Derek stayed home with the phone, feeling terrible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-Casey pov 

I walked for a while and eventually ended up at a Police Station. I decided I did not like that destination. I decided to take the bus to my cousin Victoria's. When I arrived I went up to the door and knocked a couple of times and then rang the doorbell. As soon as I was about to leave, my cousin flung open the door and pull me into a hug.

"Case! Everyone is worried sick about you! Your mom called here, and she is out looking for you. You have to call her right now!" Victoria told her.

"Well, hello to you too! I am not calling. I want to be away from them for a while." I replied.

"What's gotten into you? You're always so responsible." Asked Victoria

"I have been having some problems in my life and now my Mom wants, well is making me, go to Derek's thing in Sweden." I complained.

"Derek's hot! I'll go for you!" volunteered Victoria.

"Yeah, well Sam is going to be there and I really, really despise him. In fact, I don't want to be anywhere near him." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"I thought he was your boyfriend? You really liked him!"

"Now I really hate him. He is a jerk and... and…" I broke down into tears.

"Casey, what happened?" Asked Victoria, now comforting me.

"Promise you wont tell?" I asked.

"I think so," She replied.

"No. Promise." I whispered

"Promise." She whispered back

"Ok Sam…Sam…he…r.. ap. raped me." I studdered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Casey, you have to report this and tell your Mom!" said Victoria, still shocked from the news.

"I don't want to. Plus all the evidence would be gone, I did research." I said through my tears

"Maybe he has done this before, and even if he hasn't, you could still save another girl from going through what you had to go through." Reasoned Victoria, still holding me as she cried

"I don't want to do anything right now. I just need to think." I sniffed and let go of Victoria.

"Ok I am going to make you some food. I hope you liked grilled cheese because that's the only thing I can make." She said.

"That's fine." I replied with a laugh "And Victoria, thank you."

"No problem." She smiled, handing me the remote for the TV, a blanket and pillow then leaving the room. I turned on the TV flicked through the channels and decided to sleep.

"Casey… Case! Wake up! It's 1:00 in the afternoon."

"What?" I yawned.

"You were really tired before, but now you have to call your Mom. Come on." Said Victoria, handing me the phone.

"Ok." I agreed, dialing my phone number…

"Hello?" I asked after I was connected. 

_"Casey? Casey is that seriously you?" asked Derek._

"_Umm, yeah. Can I talk to my mom?" I asked._

"_She is out looking for you," he said. _

"_Of course you wouldn't be." I snickered._

"_No. Don't say that! I've been worried sick Casey! I'm sorry, and I'm home babysitting." He explained._

"_Well, I'm at Victoria's. Could you get my Mom to come to her house?" I asked _

"_Yeah, I'll call my Dad's cell."_

"_Ok thanks." I said, about to hang up._

"_Oh and Casey, if you ever want someone to talk to I'm here." said Derek, hanging up._

"So, did you talk to your Mom?" asked Victoria

"No, Derek. He was nice. Actually nice. My Mom's coming in a while." I said, still stunned by my conversation with Derek.


End file.
